Only Meeting And Parting, Again And Again
by AnimeCat
Summary: What if Heero and Relena had met before? Years and YEARS ago? Before the Heero and Relena we know so well were born? Ok, heres a AU HY+RP ficcy. *discontinued*
1. Default Chapter Title

AnimeCat: What if.....Heero and Relena had met once before in a past life? I know this has probably been done...but I really can't be sure. I've seen Trowa and Quatre reincarnation stories, but not this. Whatever. Here's a non-yaoi I've been promising forever. GOMEN!! People really like the SG yaoi trilogy I'm working on, and then I have the other series I'm starting...damn. I'm booked. And I think I'm really pushing it. I'll cut this story into chapters, but I promise they'll only be a few days apart in posting. I type fast.   
  
I repeat: What if Heero and Relena had met before, long ago? In the time long before the colonies, long before you and I? Perhaps in the Civil War? What if they had fallen in love? Awwwwwww!  
  
This is alt. universe. If you can't figure that out on your own...you need help. FAST.   
  
  
  
@-------  
  
Only Meeting And Parting, Again And Again  
1755 A.D.  
  
  
  
*Look outside*  
  
Relena glanced out the carriage windows.   
  
*See the world beyond?*  
  
She nodded at her imaginary voice.  
  
*Isn't it beautiful?*  
  
"It is." She agreed.   
  
*And you can't be part of it*  
  
"No I can't." She acknowledged harshly, staring down at the lace fan in her hands.   
  
"Relena?" Her brother teased. "Talking to yourself again?"  
  
Relena looked up, startled. She said nothing.   
  
"You'll talk to yourself but not to me? How rude."   
  
"I just wish I could be outside today, that's all, Milliardo." Relena sighed softly.   
  
"That's a little too bad, little sister. We have functions to attend to."  
  
"*You* have functions, I don't know why you take me along." Relena said coldly. She looked out her window again at the passing people. "I'm lonely, brother."  
  
"You have plenty of friends." Milliardo argued.  
  
"Your friends." Relena corrected. "You think I care for your fiance, the neighbors, perhaps?"  
  
"What about Lucrezia's sister, Hilde? Haven't you made friends with her?" Milliardo asked. Relena waved her hand in an impatient gesture.   
  
"Twittering little prat. I could care less about her little adventures with that Maxwell fellow."  
  
"Lord Trieze's neice? His daughter?(1)"  
  
"No and no." Relena looked back to the street. She searched the faces. Maybe a childhood friend was concealed among them...? Instead of a friend, she cast her eyes on a stranger. "Milliardo...who is that?" She pointed to the young man with wild dark hair and intense cobalt eyes. Milliardo searched the crowd.  
  
"Oh, him. Heero something. Just moved to town, I suppose. I think he's the Maxwell boy's half brother by some woman. Rumor has it she had three sons, and married not one of their fathers(1)."   
  
"Dreadful." Relena copied the snobbish voice, though she hadn't any idea what Milliardo had said. Her thoughts were occupied by a certain dark-haired stranger.... "Heero." She said softly. Her face grew warm. She liked the way his name rolled on her tongue. "Heero...something." She grinned.   
  
"What are you thinking, Relena?" Milliardo asked, not really liking Relena's expression.   
  
"Maybe I should stop by afterwards, and take him a welcoming present." Relena said softly.  
  
"If he's anything like his brother, you won't be the only one." Milliardo snorted. Relena shot him a sharp look.  
  
"Don't be so quick to judge, brother dear." She said coldly. "He might be a perfectly nice gentleman."  
  
"Or a total snake." He gestured to Heero again, and Relena saw him enter the saloon. Her heart fell for a moment, but a moment later he emerged, his brother leaning on him drunkenly for support. He hadn't gone in for a drink after all! Relena realized happily.   
  
"One more for sha road...Hee--hic!--ro! C'mon..." The Maxwell boy was slurring.   
  
"No." Heero said firmly.   
  
"Pleash--hic!--?" The Maxwell boy begged weakly, smiling.   
  
"No. YOu're dead drunk. You need coffee."  
  
"I'm --hic!-- fine...Hee--" He then passed out. Heero groaned and lifted his brother up and carried him away.   
  
"See?" Relena said triumphantly, smiling. The carriage finally moved away from the street. "He's a gentleman."  
  
"Either that or he's the kind that doesn't drink until after five." Milliardo continued, unconvinced. Relena ignored him and looked for the stranger a final time. Her dark crystal eyes met his dark cobalt ones for only a moment, but Relena felt a strange warmth down to her toes. Then the carriage moved on, and Heero took a different street.  
  
*Heero...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.C. 195  
  
"Did you see?" The boy snarled.   
  
"See what?" She asked, bewildered. She could hear the wail of an ambulance behind her. "Try not to move, the ambulance is on its way."  
  
He pressed something on his chest, and with a fairly loud Bang! and some smoke, his body was thrown several feet from hers. When she looked up, the boy was gone, and the paramedics were lying around, looking confused. The ambulance was gone. She ran back up to the street in time to see the ambulance speeding the the other direction.   
  
*Where...* She thought.  
  
"My name..." She said softly, holding out her hand.   
  
*Where have I seen that boy before?*  
  
"My name is Relena Dorlan. What's yours?"  
  
@-------  
  
  
AnimeCat: Weeeeeeelllllllll???? Whatcha think? Here's chapter one of Meeting And Parting, Again And Again. My first *Real* Hy+RP fic.   
  
  
1- I made people related if they looked alike. My mother can't see the difference between Heero and Duo, so I figured I could do that. And personally, I think Quatre and Duo could be twins with the right haircuts and some contacts. Trowa and Wufei come in later as close friends. This isn't a yaoi! Sorry. Believe me, its a stretch for me, too. Treize's neice is Dorothy, and his daughter is of course Mariemaia. Lets just say Une is her mom. I'm not getting into the whole Leila Barton thing. Besides, my VCR is broken and I can't see the rest of the Endless Waltz till Xmas.  
  
Ja ne! Review or I'll never finish this thing!!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

AnimeCat: I am totally aware that Only Meeting And Parting Again And Again is a Duo image song line. I LOVE Good Luck And Goodbye, and that's why I used it. It fit the fic. Everybody nice, Everybody nice, ashita no kagayaki wo shinjiteru!!!! Duo.....*droooooooool.....*   
  
Well, during my trip, my great-grandmother kindly bestowth upon me like a million mushy romance novels. I can make this so gushy it'll make ya sick!!!  
  
chibi Quatre: Spare us that, please.  
  
chibi-neko-Relena: *doesn't seem to mind*   
  
AnimeCat: C'mon, people need a little gushy romance!! Something fulla fluff!!!  
  
chibi-neko-Relena: *takes rose from chibi Treize and stuffs it in chibi Quatre's mouth* Shhhh!!!! Fluff!! Fluff!! *she chants* Fluff!!  
  
AnimeCat: Uhh.....ok.....  
  
@-------  
  
Only Meeting And Parting, Again And Again  
1755 A.D  
  
Hesitantly, she lifted her hand and rapped on the door lightly. She waited a moment or two before she heard someone on the other side fumbling with the door. It opened slightly, and the dark-haired boy she came to see answered.   
  
"Can I help you?" He asked. Relena tilted her head quizzically. He hadn't even opened the door wide enough to stick his hand out.   
  
"Hello, my name is Relena Peacecraft. I live just down the road with my brother, Milliardo." She said lightly, smiling a winning smile. "I came to welcome you to town. Er...what's your name?"   
  
The door opened wider, and he stepped out, his face stoic. He stood a few steps from her, but the distance in his eyes made him seem miles from her.   
  
"My name is Heero Yuy." He said stiffly. "Thank you."  
  
"My pleasure. I made this for you," She handed him the small dish. Underneath the cloth was about a dozen sugar cookies. "As a welcoming present."  
  
He took the dish and nodded. Relena winced at his coldness. "All right...I'll just go."  
  
An alarmed look overcame him. He reached for her as she turned away.   
  
"No...I'm sorry, tiring day...that's all. Feel free to come in, though I might not be much for conversation." He gave her a feeble smile. Relena smiled back.   
  
"All right." She nodded. Someone from the inside stumbled out and fell into Heero. She recodnized the Maxwell boy.  
  
"Heero...let's go to the saloon...this place is a pit...it's really boring!! Quatre's no fun...he's just fiddle-di-diing with that...that...whatever-the-hell-it-is..." The boy said excitedly. He looked over his shoulder. "Quatre, what's that damn thing called again?"   
  
"A violin." Someone said politely from inside.   
  
"Violin." The boy finished, looking proud of himself for some reason.  
  
"No thank you, Duo. Go on without me." Heero smiled. Duo shrugged.   
  
"Sure thing, brother." And he leaped off the porch and headed to the stable.  
  
"Duo," Heero called, grinning. "Try not to bring home more than two girls tonight, all right?"  
  
"No promises!!" Duo hollered before heading into the stables. Heero turned back to Relena.   
  
"Since he's gone, you might just be safe." Heero grinned. Relena looked back to the stable.  
  
"He's very vulgar." Relena said stiffly.   
  
"He's not like that all the time. Duo is very nice. Just won't get tied down, that's all."  
  
Relena looked at him sideways. "There are a lot of rumors about him."  
  
"I promise you," Heero said firmly. "That every child born since he came here is the legitimate son or daughter of the womans' husband. No matter what they may claim. Duo has morals like the rest of us."  
  
Relena smiled. "I suppose so."  
  
"Do you still want to come in?" Heero gestured toward the open door. Relena nodded, and followed him inside.   
  
"You have a very lovely house." She said, looking around. The inside was filled with strange antiques from foreign contries. "Where did you get all of this? How did you afford it all?"  
  
"I travel a lot." Heero mumured, going into no detail. "My brothers finally called me back to America."  
  
Relena looked around. "Where is your other brother?"  
  
Heero led her into the Library, where a certain Quatre Winner was playing his violin perfectly, oblivious to the world.   
  
"Quatre." Heero broke in loudly enough for Quatre to hear him. Quatre put the violin down and looked at Relena. He smiled and took her hand to his lips and kissed it(perfect lil gentleman, isn't he?).  
  
"My name is Relena Peacecraft. It's nice to meet you." She smiled, unable to hide the red creeping into her cheeks.   
  
"Quatre Winner. Nice to meet you." Quatre nodded. He looked to Heero. "I'm going to follow Duo and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble, all right?"  
  
Heero nodded. Quatresaid goodbye to Relena, set his violin away and left. Relena sat down across from Heero, and there was a very silent moment.   
  
"Where did you live before?" Relena asked, trying to bring about a conversation. Heero looked a bit uncomfortable before answering.  
  
"Lots of places. I can't really be specific." He said, breaking her eye contact.  
  
"Er...what do you do for a living?"  
  
"I'm on a break...my *job*," He looked clearly uncomfortable, "gave me three weeks. Then I head to England."  
  
"Sounds wonderful, to be able to travel so much." Relena said dreamily. "I've never been anywhere. My brother keeps me on a very short chain." And she laughed. Heero smiled.   
  
"Not with my business." He said, more to himself than to her.   
  
*If he wasn't so shy, I think he'd be the item of every girls' gossip by tomorrow...* Relena thought. *How lucky I must be,*  
  
Heero sighed. "I'm very sorry. My heart isn't into company today. Would you mind if we met again another time?"  
  
"I'd love it." Relena said truthfully. Heero smiled a private smile. He didn't get close to many people...or, rather he *did*, but it wasn't for much more than a moment. The girl was very nice and straightforward. He could clearly see himself getting closer to her.   
  
"Thank you very much for the food. I hope I'll be able to eat one or two if my brother doesn't get to them first." Heero smiled, walking with her to the door.   
  
"I can always make more." She smiled. Heero nodded. "So long, Miss Relena."  
  
"Goodbye, Heero." She said lightly, stepping off the porch.   
  
Heero sighed and walked back into the house. As the door shut, he found himself again locked in memories.  
~~~~~~~  
A.C. 195  
  
"That's him...." Relena breathed, looking down at the young boy entering her class. *The boy from yesterday! I'd recognize him anywhere!*  
  
"My name is Heero Yuy. It's a pleasure." He said stiffly.   
  
*That sounds so familiar...*  
  
@-------  
  
AnimeCat: Please don't kill me over this chapter. Wondering what Heero did for a living? We'll find out!!!   
  
Read and Review!!! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

AnimeCat: I know I haven't worked on this in a few days, but be comforted by this(or tortured...): when I start a chapter, I can finish it in an hour. So when you don't see a new chapter for a fic...what does that mean?? I haven't been working on it!! MUWHAHAHA!! I have a fiber of glass stuck in my finger, and it HURTS TO TYPE!   
  
chibi Trieze: You're just lazy.  
  
AnimeCat: *eye twitches* Well, it's up NOW, isn't it???  
  
chibi Trieze: *don't think he cares*  
  
AnimeCat: You KNOW, considering that I'm one of your biggest fans...CAN'T YOU RESPECT ME???  
  
chibi Trieze: You keep me in a CAGE.   
  
AnimeCat: And your point IS?? Never mind!! *turns to readers* Well, here's chapter 3 of Only Meeting And Parting, Again And Again. I'm having trouble thinking up tiny twists and turns for the plot...cause i want this to be reasonably long...but not TOO long. I have the basic idea...but I could use some help. If anyone out there has some nifty little ideas...toss them my way.   
  
  
@-------  
  
Only Meeting And Parting, Again And Again  
1755  
  
  
"Relena!"   
  
Relena jerked back into reality, waking from her daydreams. Her friends were staring at her.   
  
"Yes?" She asked as delicately as she could, without sounding as distant as she felt.  
  
"Are you all right? You've been out of it all morning." Her friend Sylvia asked in a concerned voice. Hilde nodded, and Dorothy followed suit.   
  
"I'm fine!" She snapped irritably. They shrank back, stung by her tone. They continued walking for a moment, and they passed the road that led to Heero's house. Relena glanced up the narrow road and at the trees that lined it. She stopped walking and continued to watch the petals from hundreds of white flowers fall like snow. Rays of sun broke through the trees and came in pieces like shattered glass on the dirt road. She smiled at the fantasy that she and the boy she hardly knew might walk on that road, hand-in-hand on a day like this.   
  
Hilde noticed Relena's pause first, and turned around quickly with an annoyed swish of blue silk.   
  
"Relena!" She scolded again. Relena's head snapped in their direction, her face bewildered. "Church!"  
  
Relena nodded and followed them slowly. "You act as if you're living in a dream." Hilde said darkly. Dorothy, who was carrying her young red-haired cousin, waited for Relena to catch up and she walked alongside Relena.   
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked. Mariemaia's hands swung out happily to reach for Relena's hat. Relena swayed from the little girls' reach but smiled.   
  
"Have you met the Duo Maxwell's half brother, Heero, yet?" She asked after a moment. Dorothy shook her head.  
  
"But I have met his other brother, Quatre." She said, glowing(1). Relena nodded.  
  
"He's very nice." She added.   
  
"About Heero?" Dorothy prompted. She shifted Mariemaia in her arms.   
  
"He's very mysterious." Relena said seriously, then laughed. Dorothy giggled. "But he is, really. I don't know what to make of him...I just know that I want to see him again. Is that unusual?"  
  
"Sounds like something from a fairytale." Dorothy said. "The authors had to get the idea from somewhere, didn't they? Maybe it happened to them."   
  
*No.* Relena thought, smiling falsely. *It's nothing like a fairytale. It seems like it......but there's something deeper...something I don't understand.*   
  
~~~~~  
  
Quatre came home from church a few hours later and stepped into the library. He looked around for his brother. He remembered something about Heero not being well enough to make it to church and wanting to read. Duo had followed some girl for a walk after church...who knew when he would make it back.   
  
"Heero?" He called quietly. He turned around and saw Heero staring blankly into the pages of a large book. "Are you reading?" He continued.   
  
No response.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero's head snapped up, his face tired. "Quatre? Oh, I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Quatre questioned, sitting across from him. Heero shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
  
"Britain(2)." He said darkly.   
  
"Oh." Quatre sighed.   
  
"The king isn't happy, Quatre. He'll declare war here...and you know where our loyalties lie." Then he regarded Quatre coldy. "Or, I know where *my* loyalties lie."  
  
Quatre's hand trembled. He put on a brave face. "Heero...if Duo or I decided we'd fight for America instead...what would you do?"  
  
Heero stood and slowly walked to the window. He placed a clenched fist on the sill. "I'd do what comes naturally for any soldier. Destroy the opposition." He looked back to his brother, family concern painted in his face. "I'm sorry, Quatre. Don't put me in that position."  
  
~~~~~~~  
A.C. 195  
  
"Here you go." Relena said politely, handing him the small invitation. He took it from her slowly and examined it as if it was a bomb. "It's an invitation to my birthday party tomorrow...I hope you can make it."  
  
He lifted it up with both hands...and tore it to shreds. Relena gasped and felt something twist painfully inside. *What on Earth??* He glared at her insolently. *Don't cry...* She thought harshly, fighting tears and clenching her fists so tightly her fingernails bit into her skin. Then she felt his cool fingers on her cheek, wiping away her tears. She almost smiled...then  
  
"I'll kill you(3)." His whispered coldly into her ear. Relena's eyes widened and she gasped. Slowly she turned and watched him walk smoothly away like nothing had happened. "What kind of person is he?" She whispered hoarsely. But still...her last glance of his face as he walked out of sight still filled her with excitment and amazement. And...recognition...? Where *had* she seen him before??  
  
@------  
  
AnimeCat: Saa...here you go! Chapter 3. It's 6 in the frikken morning...and I'm finally done with the damn chapter. The secret is revealed! Heero's a redcoat!! *gasp! choke! cough!* I also screwed up the whole damn timeline!!! I said CIVIL war!!! ACK!! It's the Independence War!! Sorry, everyone...AnimeCat goofed...*hangs head shamefully* In fact...i haven't the slightest clue what timeframe I've created!! Lets just say its a war between America and Great Britian, OK???   
  
1- I despise Dorothy from the series, but lets just say she's a MUCH nicer person back when this was. And I ADORE Mariemaia. She's so cool in the Endless Waltz...or at least she is in the parts I've seen. Haven't seen it all yet.   
  
2- I know I said England in the last chapter...but I remembered it was pretty much Great Britain as much as England.  
  
3- I personally think that first time he says his sig. line is the best time in the whole show!! Sugoi!! *calms down...drinks tea and listens to Wild Wing*  
  
R&R!!!! Please??? 


	4. Default Chapter Title

AnimeCat: Okay, here's the next chapter....sorry it took so long....I had all these projects for school...ugh....  
  
When her brother leaves to fight in the war, Relena is torn. She fears he'll never come back. Ah, but what is this? The kind but weirdly mysterious neighbor named Heero Yuy to comfort her??   
  
Read And Review!!! This is NOT my favorite story in the whole wide world, and if I don't get reviews I WILL STOP WRITING IT. Just telling you now, minna-san. Sorry. If you like it, please review for those who'd like to keep reading.   
  
Arigatou!  
  
@-------  
  
Only Meeting And Parting, Again And Again  
  
  
Relena came home to find her house cold and dark. Alarmed, she took off her hat, haphazardly threw it across the room. She took off her small lace gloves and dropped them somewhere on the floor, then walked quickly through the house.  
  
"Milliardo?" She called frantically, wringing her hands together tightly. "Milliardo, are you home??"  
  
She opened up the door to the study and saw a small fire lit and her brother cleaning the rifle that had once donned the mantleplace above the fire. "Milliardo, what /are/ you doing??" She asked shrilly. Milliardo glanced at her breifly through his white gold bangs.  
  
"The country is going to war, Relena." Milliardo said coldly. Relena gasped, feeling like she'd suddenly swallowed a piece of ice. "I'm going to fight."  
  
Relena shook her head numbly. "You can't go, Milliardo....you /can't/!!" She exclaimed. "You'll die!!"  
  
He laughed hoarsely, his voice no longer sober. She saw the glint of a bottle at his side. "Have some faith in me, little sister."  
  
"Milliardo, have you been /drinking/?!" Relena accused.   
  
"Some," He agreed, shaking the empty bottle in her direction. Relena knocked it from his grasp angrily. He watched it roll on the floor for a moment, his glassy eyes flashing with confusion. "Now why did you go and do that for, Relena?" He slurred, looking back to her.  
  
"Because you're dead drunk. Come on, brother, let's get you to bed... All this damn war nonsense--"  
  
He cut her off. "It's not nonsense, Relena. Tomorrow I'm heading to Philidelphia to join my regiment."  
  
"No!" Relena choked, the full weight of the war coming down on her shoulders. Her brother...her kin...was going to fight and probably die in a stupid war!!Why?? What was so important that thousands must die for it?? She clung to him wildly, crying onto his chest. "Don't go! You'll die...please stay!!"  
  
"Please, Relena....don't make this more difficult for me. Now I have to go tell Lucrezia..."  
  
He tried to break free from her. Relena struggled.   
  
"You're not leaving!" She screamed wildly, her heart numb and cold. She looked up into his eyes and saw his concern for her, his love for her. *He wants to protect me...* She thought. Milliardo grimaced, and kissed her on the forehead.   
  
"Stay safe, Relena. Please." He whispered, and with a click of his boot hitting the hardwood floor and taking the rifle from the table, Milliardo stepped out...  
  
Never to return...  
  
Relena broke down in tears and collapsed to the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Heero paused for a moment before knocking on the door. He'd seen Milliardo Peacecraft dunkenly weave down the street carrying a gun, so Heero quickly decided to go tell Relena....and maybe mingle with the pretty girl for a bit.  
  
The house was dark, and Heero wondered if she was home. Then the door creeped open and Relena answered, her eyes bloodshot and her face drenched with tears.   
  
"Relena..." He breathed, "What happened?"  
  
He remembered the drunk Milliardo Peacecraft. "Your brother didn't hit you, did he??" He demanded defensively. Relena offered him a warm smile, despite her tears. She opened the door wide and let him in.  
  
As he stepped inside, she raced into his arms and cried on his shoulder. He felt surprised by her action but made no move to push her away. He put one hand on her back and with the other he stroked her hair. He couldn't help but notice the faint scent of roses from some oil or other. Heero inhaled deeply to think and sighed.  
  
"Are you all right now?" He asked her softly. She shook her head and took a step away from him. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Milliardo says that we've gone to war..." She whispered after catching her breath. Heero felt his insides twist.   
  
"Yes..." He said hesistantly. "We are going to war. Great Britain declared it last month...the news got here yesterday."  
  
How he knew or when he found out was never asked.  
  
It had been almost a month since he'd spoken to his brother about loyalty, and all his predictions had been correct.   
  
"Are you going to leave?" She cried. Heero frowned. How could he say, 'Yes, but I'll be fighting for Great Britain'? Did he forget that fighting for Britain made him her enemy? He didn't want to be her enemy...he wanted to protect her...  
  
...But why?  
  
"Yes...I'm going to leave in a few weeks." He said honestly. Her lower lip trembled. "Quatre and Duo, as well. We have friends coming who will join us."  
  
Her hands were shaking wildly in his, and for the first time Heero noticed that he was holding her hands. He hadn't noticed linking hands with her in the first place.  
  
"I don't know why I don't want you to go....I hardly know you at all." She said, bewildered. Heero wasn't surprised...he felt the same way. He smiled.  
  
"It'll be all right, your brother will be fine."   
  
But all he meant was, 'He will not die by my hand'. "And when I go, so will I." He finished.   
  
She smiled. "Really?"  
  
Heero felt awful...promising something like that to this girl, now completely in denial how real the situation was. Anything he said right now...she'd believe it and hold on to it with her heart.   
  
So he nodded. "Let's go for a walk, all right, Relena?"   
  
She beamed, and, holding hands, they walked out of the house together and into the darkening fields of grass.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.C. 195  
  
(1)  
  
There he was...but what was he doing? *You're such a silly girl...why did you follow him all the way here? This isn't any of your business! Go home! It's your birthday!* He mind yelled, but her heart persisted. She /had/ to know! she just /had/ to!  
  
"Heero...it is you...Heero..." She said, approaching him. "What are you doing? Those are missles, aren't they? I can tell! Answer me, Heero!"   
  
He turned looked at her over his shoulder. "Relena..." He whispered.  
  
"Heero." She said again, smiling. And he turned quickly, drawing a small gun on her before she could blink. She was staring into the barrel of a gun...she was looking death in the face... "You're in over your head... Say goodbye, Relena..."  
  
*So this is it, I'm about to die....* She looked into his cobalt eyes, filled with sorrow and conviction and strength. Death by the one she loves... *Love him? How could you love him you don't even know him! And he's about to kill you! How can you love him??*  
  
*I just...do...*  
  
A gun went off, but not the one aimed at her head. She screamed and ducked. When she looked up, Heero was down, holding his bleeding arm. *Who on Earth--??*  
  
And then came a voice, one she had never heard before in her life, but had always known. The life resounding inside, the voice that echoed in dreams...like the silver blue eyes that haunted her memory...  
  
"It's pretty obvious to anyone, that you're the bad guy here. Are you alright, Lady?"  
  
@-------  
  
AnimeCat: YAY!! The intro of Duo!! My fave!! I just /had/ to end it there! Seeya in a few days, readers, but remember, no reviews equal no fics. Ja ne!  
  
1- This part of the show I hardly remember...so I think I might have messed up a bit. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Only Meeting And Parting, Again And Again

Chapter 5

AnimeCat: Thanks for the reviews, everyone!! ^_^ 

But things are the same…I'm only writing this fic chapter by chapter. Only the reviews will keep me going, because this story is hard to write, whether it seems like it or not. 

Review!!

@-------

(screw the timeline)

Duo parted the curtains and peeked outside.

Relena was back again.

He sighed. The girl was nice, really bright, and seemed to bring out a gentler side in his brother than Duo never even imagined…but Duo knew…it couldn't be. It just _can't_ happen. 

That's why he didn't get close to the pretty American girls…he didn't want to think of what would happen once he had to fight again…their fear when he attacks their homes in his country's red…

Despite the fact that this girl was an American, his enemy, he had to warn her or something…just tell her to stay away from Heero or she'd be hurt very badly in the end. Duo didn't want that to happen…not to this one…

He opened the front door and stood waiting for her. As she approached the front porch, she smiled at him and came up the steps. 

"Lady," He started softly. "I think you should go home."

Her eyes reflected a bit of surprise and confusion. "Excuse me?" She asked after a cold silence.

Duo averted her gaze. "I'm sorry…but I think I should ask you to stay away from Heero."

Relena instantly took a step back, as if struck. "How…how can you ask me to do that? What did I do?"

"Look, Lady, you just shouldn't get all cozy with him. It's not gonna end pretty. Heero was all set to head back to Britain almost two months ago. He didn't want to go back and leave you, but now because of the damn war we _can't_ go back."

"Shouldn't you be happy about that? You're American, Heero told me so…wouldn't it be dangerous for you to return?"

Duo bit his lip. What was Heero, crazy? Telling her all about Britain? Next thing you know Relena would have them all hung if she found out whom they were loyal to. Duo sighed inwardly. First it's Heero mad as hell over him and Quatre wanting to side with America, now it's the opposite. Heero becoming way too friendly with an American girl, and Quatre and himself worried sick over Heero's risk of accidentally telling her too much.

Or even worse, not on accident. 

"Never mind…just be careful, Lady…that's all I'm saying." Duo said dangerously. Then he took a step back and headed into the house, leaving Relena stunned. 

~~~~~~~~

"Who was that, Duo?" His friend asked. He looked up at the foreign boy descending the stairs and sighed. 

"A girl named Relena." He said. 

"One of yours?" The boy smirked, joining his long time friend in the hall. "Thought you just loved 'em and left 'em. I've never heard of you actually saying _goodbye_ to one of them."

Duo shot him a dirty look. "No, Wufei, _not_ one of 'mine'. Heero's, actually."

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "It's amazing what goes on when you go abroad. What else have Trowa and I missed? By any chance did Quatre take up drinking while we were away?" He mused. 

"And what's so weird about Heero getting a girl?" 

"The fact that he never even glances their way when they hit the floor at the first site of him." Wufei prompted. "That's why you're always two steps behind him, ready to pick them up."

Duo grinned. "True."

"But why did you tell her to go away?"

Duo paused. "If Heero gets too close to her…imagine what she might find out. It amazes me that she hasn't already told town officials that we're here. They find out that there's a bunch of Brits in town and we'll get strung up."

"I don't think this town properly grasps the enormity of the war. I suppose they think it will all blow over in a few months. Maybe she's already told everyone, and they don't care." Wufei said sadly. 

"Was that Relena?" A calm voice asked. Duo turned around and stared point blank into Heero's face.

"Er…yeah. It was." Duo remained strong. Heero's eyes narrowed. 

"Why didn't you invite her in? Why is she walking back to town?" Heero asked bluntly.

Duo stood straight and locked eyes with his brother. "Heero…you know better. Why the hell are you getting close to the girl when you know the attack is scheduled for next month?" Duo asked coldly. "I told her to stay away. It's for the best, Heero. You as one of the King's best should know that."

Heero didn't respond. He turned around and headed toward the door. 

"Heero?" Wufei asked bewilderedly. "Where are you going?"

Heero stopped at the door and turned around slowly. "We go into battle in one month. In about that time, she'll have no one. I'm going to protect her. Any objections?"

"Heero! You wouldn't!" Duo gaped. Heero nodded. "After everything, you'd throw your loyalty out the window for a _girl?_ Just a few weeks ago you were practically Satan when Quatre said he wanted to fight for America!" 

Heero smiled. "Things change."

And he walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~~

A. C. 195

Heero casually glanced out the window. What was that annoying sound….

Oh, yeah. Teenagers at a party. _Big_ surprise. 

"I'm not involved." He shrugged it off, smirking. In a day, he'd be out of this school…on to the next one, on to the next mission…

His door creaked open. Startled beyond realizing what he was doing, he drew his gun and aimed it at the door. Expecting to see a teacher, one definitely scared out of her wits, he saw Relena. 

Something twisted deep inside. _Why is she following me?? I don't understand!! _His mind raced. 

She took a step inside and he lifted the gun, showing her she wasn't welcome, but she looked right past it and into his eyes. …._Déjà vu…strange….I'm getting this feeling a lot, lately…what does it mean…?_

@-------

AnimeCat: Ok…remember…REVIEW or I will not finish this fic!!

Ja ne!


	6. Default Chapter Title

Only Meeting And Parting, Again And Again

Chapter 6

AnimeCat: Okay, I might finish this fic after all. Not really because of the reviews(thanks again!! ^^) but because someone suggested I submit this fic into the Nanashi fanfic contest. 

The AC timeline in the ending, I'm skipping it along for…*grin*…certain reasons…

@-------

To a point where he was almost stumbling, Heero walked quickly after Relena, his mind a cloud of confusion. 

He didn't know why, but he loved her. He didn't understand at all. How could he love a girl he hardly knew? And why did she have to be American…

Or maybe he did know. 

Relena was…a part of him. Something he couldn't explain and actually didn't want to. She was there, and Heero wanted to keep her near him. Protect her…at _any_ cost. 

He came closer to her house, and saw her walking up her steps slowly. 

"Relena!!" He called out. She whipped her head around, her eyes searching…hoping.

"Heero," He heard her say in a breathless voice. He came up to her, his head pounding from the heat and his panicked walk. When he looked up at her, her face was shadowy and emotionless, her fists clamped tight.

"Are you all right?" She asked softly. Heero nodded.

"I'm fine." He assured her. "Relena…what's wrong?" 

Relena's eyes fluttered and traveled down, staring at her skirt. "Your brother…he said I shouldn't really see you anymore…" 

Heero emitted a low growl from his throat. "Just forget about what Duo said. He's wrong."

Relena still looked doubtful. She lifted her hand and held out a letter to him. "I saw this waiting for you in the post office." She said. Heero took it from her uncertainly and opened it. "I was taking it to you." 

"Thank you," He mumbled as he read it. 

Relena watched as Heero's expression turn to surprise and into intense fury within moments. "Heero?" 

He looked away from the letter and crumpled it. "Damn," He swore violently. 

"What's wrong?" She asked. Heero sighed. 

"That was my call. I'm wanted at the front line…me and my brothers." He said quietly. 

"Oh." Relena murmured. "You're leaving, then?" 

"Relena…I don't want to…"

__

Why doesn't she believe me?? He thought, looking up at her face. 

"Say hello to my brother, will you, Heero?" She asked. "Tell him I love him?"

__

Now!! I have to tell her now!! 

"Relena…I won't be fighting…for America." He managed, his voice jagged in his throat. He looked away from her and stared at her steps, refusing to meet her gaze. Afraid that his eyes would betray him…

He expected her to react, maybe a silent moment before running and slamming her door. But quiet eons seemed to pass, finally breaking his watch of her steps and bringing his eyes back to hers. 

Bright blue jewels filled with pain. Pain of loss, of sorrow and of suffering. Suffering inside her heart. "I think…" She said breathlessly. "I think I've always known…somehow. Maybe when I spoke to Duo…I think it made sense…"

Something thudded painfully inside his heart. "So you've known?" He choked. Relena nodded slowly.

"I think I have." She admitted. She turned around and stepped toward her door. Then she stopped, and hesitated before turning around. Tears flowed down her cheeks but she didn't make a sound. "I don't want you here now." She said fiercely. 

Heero took a step back, his face paling. 

"But when this God Damned war is over, Heero Yuy, I want you back." She said, her hands shaking. "I want you back and I want you in my arms. I'll have it no other way."

Heero took a sharp breath, hardly daring to believe what she'd just said. "You…"

"Good day, Heero…" She said in a final sort of voice, walking toward her door. She almost shut it, but she whispered hardly loud enough for him to hear, "I'm not about to loose you, you'd better come back to me…"

As the door shut, Heero found himself unable to breathe or even think. Somewhere deep in his subconscious, the familiar sound of gunfire brought him back. With a primal snarl, he walked home. His love for his country had won the battle of his loyalty mentally…but his heart was another matter…

__

I swear, Relena. Somehow…I'll come back and I'll show you.

~~~~~~~

AC 195

"Promise me you won't go anywhere until I come back, Heero!" She called. "Promise me!!" 

Relena was ready to go, ready to fight her battle for her country. She knew Heero wanted to fight his own…but God, she didn't want him to leave…not yet…

His gaze revealed nothing of promising or not. She threw herself into another mental torture. _When I leave, will he just laugh and go off fighting, not to think of me again? Go off and die somewhere?_ The thought was maddening. _I just want to be able to say goodbye, Heero…that's all I want…. Oh, why don't you understand??_

~~~~~~~~

Heero watched as she got into the car, her face clouded with defeat. _I can't promise, _he found himself thinking, _a soldier can't ever promise something like that. _

But I'll try…

@-------

Guess what, minna-san? Heero and Relena _have _met before 195! They met when they were like 11. I read her Episode Zero and it shows that Heero went to her school long ago. Of course he was undercover… They don't remember this nor does it come into the show because other than the fact that they were kids, she never found out his name and hardly ever got close enough to really even look at his face. 

Review!


End file.
